Unexpected
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: School playboy: Uchiha Sasuke. New Girl: Haruno Sakura. Put these two in the same school, and watch this innocent girl melt the heart of the notorious player.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let ya'll know-i know i have other stories, but i kinda lost the uhhh DRIVE, to finish them, i tend to do that sooo shorry. But, in this story, i will be more in touch with my fans, and i will answer all questiona ya'll have for moi.**

**Itachi: Yaku, disclaimer...**

**Me: TCH. you do it lazy ass weasel.**

**Sakura: Yaku-chan, last time you called itachi a lazy ass weasel-**

**Itachi: SHUTTUP! *chases with sludge hammer***

**Sakura:...that happened**

**Me: QUICLY! discalimer!!!! *runs for life***

**Sakura:...you know the disclaimer, she doesnt own it...durr.**

**

* * *

**

**unexpected**

**chapter one**

It's the regular scene, just like any other high school. But, where did I belong? No where, because I just moved here. I probably won't even stay long enough to make friends, like always. My mom is constantly moving, because she's like a spy, or something. She told me that I shouldn't even be alive, because it is dangerous to her job. **(A/N: if that was my mom, i'd bitch-slap her ass....)** Nice isn't she? Obviously, I have major trust issues, because everyone who walks into my life leaves a match as they leave. It's whatever though; I'm used to it anyway.

I just walked into the office and received my schedule and locker combination. I had locker 7851. I found my locker and opened it, and placed the books I didn't need into them. Suddenly a boy came to the locker next to me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" The boy turned around a smirked at the girl and started making out with her. Feeling awkward I turned around and left.

_That was disgusting. Not going to lie. __**Yeah, I know.**_

My first period was with Kakashi-sensei. I found the classroom, and took at seat at the back of the room. When the bell rang, almost no one was in the class. Not even the teacher. The class started to fill up, when a blonde girl sat next to me.

"You're new aren't you?" She asked me

"Yeah, I just moved here from Suna."

"Why did you move here? Suna has awesome beaches!" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, they are awesome."

"Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." We both looked at the door, when we heard girls screaming.

"Looks like he's in our class, wonderful." Ino said with a sigh

"Who is?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Total player. Good to look at, that's about it."

I looked back at the door to see him walk in with three girls on each arm. I looked at the girls disgusted, and then I looked to Sasuke. He _was _good-looking. He had this smirk plastered on his face, and it made me sick to my stomach. What an ass. He took a seat next to our table. A blonde boy sat next to him and the girl from this morning.

"Good morning class! For those of you who are new, I'm Kakashi. Starting this quarter, the school-board decided to put you in groups of three. These groups will stick with you for the rest of the year, and they have been decided according to test scores."

The class broke out into whispers.

"Class. Okay, ready?" Kakashi named groups.

"Group number seven is, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

The girls whined in complaint, and glared at me in jealousy. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh get a life, he's just a guy." I mumbled to myself, and sat at table seven with the guy I least wanted to be in a group with. This year will suck.

"Who's Sakura?" The blonde boy yelled.

"I am you dobe."

"Not you too!" I looked at the dumb boy in confusion.

"Sasuke calls me that all the time!" I looked at the boy known as Sasuke. He smirked and winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, he's a teme anyway." Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh she told you teme!"

"Class, do these worksheets and you are done for the day." I already did these worksheets back in Suna and I already knew the answers so I finished before anyone else. Sasuke finished a couple minutes after me. I looked down to see a piece of paper there folded. I opened it, and saw that it was from that teme.

___So, I am a teme?-Sasuke_

_Yes. You are very annoying. –Sakura_

_How so? –Sasuke_

_They way you think you are all that and have six whores on your arms all the time..._

–_Sakura_

_Jealous much? –Sasuke_

I looked over at him to see him once again smirking at me. I scoffed.

_No, definitely not. I don't fall for players. –Sakura_

_I guess we will see about that. –Sasuke_

_If you are thinking I will fall for you, you are sadly mistaken. –Sakura_

_I think you are the one mistaken, because you will. Every girl does. –Sasuke_

_Well, I'm not like every other girl. –Sakura _

I passed him the note just before the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and caught up with Ino.

"So what was with all of the note passing?" Ino questioned raising her eyebrows.

"I am so going to kill that boy!!" I yelled out in frustration.

"I'm guessing he annoyed you?"

"He was all like you are going to fall for me, because everyone else does and blah blah blah. Ugh!"

"I hope you don't fall for him, you'll only get hurt."

"Trust me, when it comes to players I know not to fall for them at any means necessary."

The day continued on, and I had every. single. class. with _him_. When the day ended, I drove home. I walked into the house and threw the keys in the key container.

"Mom?" I continued walking. The house was unusually quiet.

"Mom?" I yelled a little bit louder. _She might be away on business…? __**No, she would have told me. **_

I walked into the kitchen to see a note.

Sakura-

I have decided that it would be better if you lived by yourself. Seeing as I am always away anyway, I thought this would be easier. I have emancipated you from me, so you no longer have to do as I say, but I will pay the house bills for you seeing as you were not prepared for this.

-Mom

I sighed. This would have happened sooner or later anyway. I finished all the homework I was assigned, took a shower and went to bed.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever! Let me show you all the things that we could do-_

I rolled over in my bed, not wanting to get up. Sighing I looked at my clock which read 6:05, meaning I still had and hour to get ready. Grudgingly, I got out of bed to straighten my hair. When finished with that I applied my make-up, put on my clothes for the day and went downstairs. Once down there, I poured myself a glass of orange juice, and made a bagel. I looked at the clock, 6:45, I had time. I dialed Ino's phone number.

"Hey Ino."

"_Sak?"_

"Yeah it's me. I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night tonight, because my mom is… going to be out of town for a while."

"_Yeah sure. Can I go back to sleep now?"_

"Have you even gotten up yet?"

"_No, it's too early…"_

"Ino, it's 6:45…"

"_.......WHAT?!" _SighingI hung up the phone to let her get ready.

Grabbing the keys to my car, I headed outside. I started the car and went on my way to school.

"Hey teme, what do you think of Sakura?" I looked at the blonde boy.

"She's…interesting." I smirked.

"Yeah she's not like the other girls…she doesn't throw herself at you."?

"Hn." The girl was right, and anyone could see it. She is different, and it's not just because of her pink hair. Something draws me to her, but I just don't what it is.

"Don't hurt her teme." I looked over and gave my best friend a questioning look.

"She's too nice for you to play with her feelings and just break up with her."

"Hn." I looked out to the parking lot just in time to see her step out of her car. Ino ran up to her and they both smiled. She is really beautiful. Ino put something like a bag in Sakura's car, and the two started walking to the school. The warning bell rang meaning it was time for class. Sakura looked over towards me; I smirked, and turned around to follow Naruto. I walked into the school and girls flooded me. I snuck a glance at Sakura and she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical." Ino sighed. I nodded before turning my head away from the Uchiha boy. Ino and I walked into first period a second after the bell rang. I took my seat at table seven. Naruto sat next, then Sasuke. Kakashi walked in handed out worksheets and continued reading his…book…I finished rather quickly again, followed once again by Sasuke.

_Hey –Sasuke_

_Hi –Sakura_

_Still jealous? –Sasuke_

_Never was, never will be. –Sakura _

_Really? I was so hoping you would be –Sasuke _

_Why? –Sakura_

_Cus you are different. And I'll always hope one day you will be jealous. That and you are so much more beautiful than most girls here. –Sasuke_

_You should take a poetry class, so you could maybe perhaps be a bit less cheesy –Sakura_

_Ouch. I was only being nice Sakura. –Sasuke_

_Flattery will get you nowhere with me Sasuke. You have to prove you like me in order for me to like you. –Sakura_

"There is a group project. This will seem a bit awkward, but two of you will be parents, and you must choose one who will be put with another group. Tsunade seemed to think that you kiddies must understand what it is like to be a parent. Go ahead and pick. When you are done come up with a gender and a name and then receive you baby up here."

I looked over secretly pleading for her to help me. She gave me a look of sympathy.

"I vote Naruto." I glared at the boy next to me.

"Would you rather pass or fail?" He asked me

"…pass." I replied grudgingly.

"Then Naruto is going to go." I looked over at Naruto to see him already with another girl. I noticed the girls face got red.

_Awww she likes him! So kawii._

I looked back at Sasuke.

"You can name him, but he has to be a boy." I said point-blank

"Yori. I'll get the baby." Sasuke walked up front, got a piece of paper and a baby and sat back down.

I looked over the guidelines of the project.

You must spend time at the other person's house, meaning you will spend the night. Every week you will have a "check-up" with Tsunade. The project lasts two months.

Did you catch that? No? Let me emphasize…

**SPEND THE NIGHT. FOR TWO MONTHS. WITH Sasuke. KILL ME NOW**.

I groaned and hit my head against the table. Sasuke took the sheet read it over, and started chuckling.

"I guess we are going to get to know each other very well. Oh and we are staying at your house." He got up and left just as the bell rang, leaving me with the baby. Ino walked up to me.

"I can't stay at your house tonight, I'm staying with Shikamaru."

"It's okay; you are just leaving me with Sasuke…alone…in my house…SAVE ME."

"You'll survive?"

"Not likely." We walked out of the classroom to get to our next class.

"Next time you have note passing, tell me what you guys are saying."

"Will do." We walked into our next class which was history with Asuma-sensei. Once again I walked to table seven which already consisted of my two partners. I placed the baby down gently. We had to read 10 text book pages and do worksheets, and considering I have already did them I skipped reading and finished the worksheets first. About seven minutes later Sasuke finished. I sighed knowing he was going to send me another note, and as if right on que I looked down to see the stupid little piece of paper on the table mocking me. Stupid white piece of crap.

_How is the baby? –Sasuke_

_Fine. Yori is just fine. Thanks for taking him. –Sakura_

_No problem. I can't wait to go to your house –Sasuke_

_I can wait. I think you should come over at about the 31 of February –Sakura_

I looked down to see a different piece of paper. I opened it, it was from Ino.

_What are you guys saying????? –Ino _

I opened the note from Sasuke.

_That's mean, you know you want me over there tonight ;) –Sasuke_

I rolled me eyes and started writing back to Ino.

_He is saying that he can't wait to come over to take care of the baby…alone…in my house…and I told him that he should come over the 31__st__ of February…XD –Sakura_

I passed it back to her and started to write Sasuke back.

_If I wanted you over, I would have said so. Stop being so conceited enough to think that I will actually like you, because I won't. Nor will I ever actually want you to come over. –Sakura_

_AHA that's ingenious Sak! What now? –Ino_

_He said I was mean and I told to stop being conceited. He's such an ass. I can't believe I actually have to do this. I can't wait for this stupid project to be know, I bet he'll try to rape me or something…you sure you can't save me? –Sakura_

_I'm not being conceited, I'm being truthful. It's bound to happen. My amazing charm is bound to get you to fall for me. It's inevitable. Just watch it happen. –Sasuke_

I growled in frustration. The bell rang, and Sasuke stood up. He looked down at me smirked and leaned in a little towards me. He got so close I could feel his breath on my lips. He stared at me, and I stared at him back.

"Just watch." he whispered in a sultry voice. He took the baby and left. I stared at his back as he left my mouth slightly agape.

"You okay Sak? Sak?" Ino questioned

"Uh…what? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I shook my head. We left the class. Every other day, we have electives. Mine is singing after lunch, and I'm pretty sure that the stupid teme won't have that class. I headed to the cafeteria, feeling very alone, because Ino is in fashion. I grabbed Sushi, and looked out. No one I knew. I thought back, there was a garden on top of the school. I took out my map and followed it to a staircase that led upstairs. I opened the door. It was beautiful. Flowers of every type and even cherry blossoms trees decorated the roof of the school. Sitting down, I pulled out a book and ate my sushi while reading. I heard the door open and looked up. I didn't see anyone. I looked down to my book and continued reading.

"What are you doing up here?" I looked up to see my most favorite person in the world. Note the sarcasm?

"I didn't know anyone in the cafeteria. You?"

"I always come up here to get away from all of the girls."

"I thought you would be in the middle making out with as many as you could."

He chuckled. I looked over at him questioning his actions.

"I'm not as much of a player as you think I am."

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh really? Do explain."

"I mean, yeah, I'll flirt and make out with girls, and yes, I know it's playing them, but they are playing me as well." I looked at him. The boy was crazy. He chuckled upon seeing my expression. "What you have to get is, they don't care about me and they don't know me. All they care about, or know about me is I'm hot. They'll do just about anything to get one look from me. It's quite annoying really."

"Then why do you lead them on anyway?"

"They do the same thing to me." There was a pregnant pause between us.

"Do you like this?" He looked at me in confusion. "I mean, like do you like what you are doing? With the girls I mean."

"I wouldn't say I like it, but I wouldn't say I hate it either." I 'aah-ed' and face forward again, with an awkward silence.

"Why…Why do you want me to like you?" Sasuke looked at me, no emotion showing on his face. He faced forward. There was another pregnant pause.

"Why are you so against falling for me?" _What the hell?_ I looked downcast knowing the very reason why. "Don't you want the feeling of loving someone and just them holding you. Staying up late looking at the stars and moon, and just at that moment, it's just the two of you?" I clenched my jaw, refusing to let a tear roll down my face.

"There is no such thing as love Sasuke. Besides no one will ever do that to me." He smirked a little, but not like his mocking smirks and looked me straight in my eyes.

"One day, someone will walk into your life, and make you see why never worked out with anyone else." _It's like he knows…__**No, that's impossible. **_At that moment, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

(Normal POV)

The two walked down the stairs, with another awkward silence consuming them. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he meant in their past conversation. She saw him turn to look at her and quickly looked forward.

"What's your elective?" I turned and looked at him.

"Singing, you?" He smirked at her.

"This will be fun." She looked at him with confusion clearly written on her face, and he dragged her along with him to the music room. As he opened the door for her, she groaned.

"What ever is the matter Sa-ku-ra?" She looked at him and glared.

"I was hopeing that this would be the one class I _didn't_ have with you." He smirked and took a seat in the back of the room near the piano. Sakura walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, Ms. Kureni, I'm new."

"Ah yes, Ms. Haruno. Do you have a piece you can play for us? I need to place you in a group."

"Yes." She walked over to the piano and started playing

"_**I wish you didn't love me,**_

_**I wish you'd make this easy**_

_**It was love that caught me**_

_**Now it's fear that keeps me with you**_

_**I wanna be by your side**_

_**So I can close my eyes**_

_**To the growing emptiness inside**_

_**That kills me when I'm with you**_

_**You try to break me**_

_**Try to hate me**_

_**So you can fall out of love**_

_**You wanna make me believe that I'm crazy**_

_**That I'm nothing with out you**_

_**It's unbelievable but I believed you**_

_**Unforgivable but I forgave you**_

_**Insane what love can do that keeps me coming back to you**_

_**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**_

_**Now I'm standing on my own, alone"**_

Sakura swayed with the music she was creating, and everyone in the room was staring wide-eyed at the girl. She had such an angelic voice. Sasuke who was also watching her play looked up at her face. It was like she was telling a story.

"_**I feel you in my shadow**_

_**My heart feels cold and hallow**_

_**No matter where I run I see**_

_**Your eyes always follow me**_

_**You try to hold me**_

_**Try to own me**_

_**Keeping something that's not yours**_

_**You wanna make me believe that I'm crazy**_

_**Make me think that you're the cure**_

_**It's unbelievable but I believed you**_

_**Unforgivable but I forgave you**_

_**Insane what love can do that keeps me coming back to you**_

_**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**_

_**Now I'm standing on my own, alone**_

_**You're still haunting me in my sleep**_

_**You're all I see but I can't go back**_

_**Cus' I know it's wrong for us to go on**_

_**But I'm growing strong to confront my fears**_

_**Woah-oh-oh Hate it, Wo-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**It's unbelievable but I believed you**_

_**Unforgivable but I forgave you**_

_**Insane what love can do that keeps me coming back to you**_

_**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**_

_**Now I'm standing on my own, alone**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

Sakura played the last few notes on the piano and ended the song, and the room was quiet. Scared that she did horrible she moved to go to a seat, but when she did so, Ms. Kureni started clapping, and then the entire class erupted in to clapping. The only one who wasn't clapping was Sasuke, who was currently staring at Sakura, and too much in a daze to do anything.

"That was beautiful Sakura! You are in the Senior Choir definitely!"

"Thank you so much." Sakura blushed.

"That means you will be sitting with Sasuke." Sakura gapped at her.

"Teacher say what?"

"Sasuke is the only other member of the Senior Choir." She smiled at her. Sakura stared back at her and then turned to see Sasuke as usual smirking at her. She grudgingly walked over to her seat next to Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Sakura looked at the boy.

"You never asked."

The class continued on, and our favorite "couple" found out they had to sing a song together as a final project. Sakura of course was not exactly "ecstatic" about this. The bell rang and Sakura booked-it out of the class. The day continued on and nothing happened. The final bell rang and Sakura stared at the clock like it finalized her doom, which, in a way in kind of did. Sasuke walked up to her.

"Ready?"

"No." She answered honestly.

"Good let's go."

* * *

EY YOOOOOOOO guys. How did you like it???? BTW, i woke up in the middle of the night with that chaper . how annoying. Anyways guys, tell me what you think, any questions, just leave them in a comment, unless it is a spoiler, then i MOST LIKLEY won't answer it....duh. anyway if you guys are curious, the song Sakura sang, i TOTALLY DID NOT write...it is called** Unbelievable by Kaci Brown** =] anyways guys Ja Ne till next chappie =]


	2. UPDATE

HELLO ALL!

This is just a let you know, I've completely re-started and created a new account

I have started to re-write my story "A Twist In My Story"

My new account is Uchiha-Yaku-Chan

SOOOOO that means GO AND READ CHAPTER ONE of TWIST!

And review it's awesomeness

I love you all 3 and thanks for understanding my need of new-ness

-Yaku-chan :D


End file.
